Welcome to my life: The Derrick Harrington Story
by zomg sara much
Summary: You know that tv show One Tree Hill, well if you do just call me Lucas Scott with Nathan’s money and power over the school. I think I should introduce myself first though I’m Derrick Justin Harrington.
1. Prologue: Derrick Justin Harrington

Welcome to my life: The Derrick Harrington Story

You know that tv show One Tree Hill, well if you do just call me Lucas Scott with Nathan's money and power over the school. I think I should introduce myself first though I'm Derrick Justin Harrington. I'm 16 years old and I live in the little town of Westchester, New York where everyone knows everyone's business. I'm the captain of the bocd tomahawks. My best friend Cam Fisher is also one of the people I hate most in the world. I'm currently dating Dylan the red headed demon, who secretly scares me.

**Do you like it. love it.  
plz review it would mean the world to me  
i have the next 6th chapters written plz comment if u want updates**


	2. Welcome To My Life

Let's start with the beginning. My mom got pregnant with my older brother, Garrett, when she was in college. Garrett's father was not my mom's boyfriend at the time Conner, who had been in Austria working on his degree in business, it was the living piece of scum I call my 'daddy' John Harrington. My mom not wanting Garrett to be fatherless decided she was going to break up with Conner and marry John, for Garrett didn't have to wonder who his real father was. Well let's just say John had two more kids with my mom; one being Sydney and the other being me. I never really knew my dad he left the second he heard he knocked up my mom and was going to have me.

It never really hit me that I didn't have a dad till 1st grade. In first grade my teacher, who will not be named, decided to throw a Dad day show. When I told her I didn't have a dad she insisted on telling me everyone had a dad and I responded by saying I don't and kicking her in the shin. This resulted in me being sent to the principal's office. The next day my mom and the teacher had a meeting and she yelled at my mom about, how since I didn't have a dad didn't mean I was exempt from the show. My mom in return took Garret, Sydney, and me out of that school. We then attended Briarwood Academy, where I met my "best friend" Cam Fisher.

Two months after we transferred to Briarwood, my mom brought Conner into our lives. Conner was possibly the best dad a kid without one could ask for. He always took us to the park, zoo, and Yankee games; he even coached my soccer team at Briarwood. When people would ask me if he was my dad I would always say no and tell them he was a billion times better. Even Cam was jealous, because his dad was always at work and sent their butler to go to his soccer games in place of him.

Speaking of Cam, we met the day I transferred to Briarwood. He was in my class and since we sat in alphabetical order I sat right behind him in the back of the room. I remember exactly how it happened:

"Hey your that new kid from Waverly right?" A young Cameron Fisher asked as he looked back at Derrick the second he sat down.

"Yeah," Derrick stuttered confused why this kid he didn't even know was talking to him.

"That stinks, my brother Harris says only lame kids without Game Boys go there," Cam stated, proud of saying what his brother Harris, one of the coolest kids in sixth grade, told him.

"I have a Game Boy, see," Derrick said as he pulled his blue Game Boy out of his pocket, "and I'm not lame, because I can ride a two wheeler."

"Ok good, if you were I was gunna have to give you a wedgie," Cam laughed, "Want to hangout during recess?"

"Sounds fun dude," Derrick replied.

"Derrick, Cam am I going to need to separate you", Ms. Ingle screeched at the boys.

"No," they both said at the same time and laughed, this truly was going to be a great friend ship.

They were best friends through no matter what until a certain girl named Massie came into the picture…

**Short Chapter was there to tell you about some Derricks child years  
next chapter is going to be a lot longer I already have it written  
review even if you hate it  
I think that's what stopped me from finishing a lot of my other storys it felt like no one liked them.**


End file.
